


Never Wear The Blues

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Respect and the meaning of it to PPDC personnel.





	Never Wear The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the day. 
> 
> Enjoy with caution~

* * *

It's sort of the unspoken rule in the PPDC.

You don't wear blues to the memorials, to the graves of Jaeger pilots and techs.

* * *

**-PPDC Cemetary and Memorial; United States; November 11th, 2025-**

Raleigh settled in front of Yancy's grave, his body sealed beyond reason thanks to the Blue-infested waters it had been found in. 

Yancy'd died quick, they said, his neck snapped just after the last _'I love you, Rals'_ echoed through the Drift. 

He'd thought he'd died that day too, his raging, screaming and defiant to the last but not a death of the body. A death, rather, of the soul. 

Now he knows he was just numb and grieving and angry with the world that sometimes still flared when he was right pissed. 

Today was different. 

Today he had Mako and Tendo and Herc scattered amongst the "official" graves of those who died defending them from the Kaiju. Too many new ones, still bright marble and gleaming in the weak sun. 

Somewhere in the distance, K-Sci squabbled over who got to place flowers where. 

Raleigh snorted as he heard Russian and then teasing Cantonese. The Russians and the Weis limped along the rows to visit old friends long gone. 

Stacker... Well, Stacker's blood got the better of him and nearly took Chuck down for the count when he'd coded, same as his Drift partner, nearly four months after the Breach closed. 

The Aussie bastard was recovering, really, and mad that Medical had postponed his trip here just in case the plane fucked him up. He'd probably start vid-calling his old man and possibly even Raleigh himself.

Under the bastard bit, Chuck had a wicked sense of humor; Something Raleigh had learned when they were stuck in Med Bay together—Chuck for broken bones and Raleigh for Breach radiation.

He pulled out of his revere in time to see Mako wind her way towards him.

She brushed a leaf off of Yancy's grave and sat next to him, her chin hooked over his shoulder. "I've always wondered, why do you never wear dress blues? Why doesn't anyone?"

"Tradition, I guess," he replied as he pressed his cheek to hers. "The first death, they made them mandatory funeral gear. Part of it was us rebelling, the other part... Looking at the damn thing for Yancy's funeral made me want to shred it."

"I felt the same with Sensei's funeral."

"The Drif-"

"No, that I could not honor the man I saw as my father in my own way. That he would have wanted differently." Mako countered as she brushed away more leaves surrounding Yancy's resting place.

"Hence the black kimono now, hmm?" He offered, her cold fingers wrapping around his warm ones.

" _Hai._ " She hummed as she closed her eyes to briefly inhale the cold, crisp air.

Jake thumped down and wormed his way into Raleigh's grip on the other side. If Raleigh hugged a little tighter than normal, he just missed his sister. 

Reunions abounded today, if only through the loss they all shared.

* * *

It's an old-school thing, a fuck-you thing made up of patches and too big coats and eyes forever too old for the face they're in.

Besides, you can always find them in the Drift.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
